


Beautiful Boy?

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e11 Fear Her, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Tumblr came up with this idea for exactly WHY the Doctor reacted the way to the cat.  So of course, I had to write a fic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 120

"Aren't you a beautiful boy!" Rose exclaims.

"Thanks," the Doctor says, flattered and a bit confused by the timing. "I've been experimenting with back-combing... oh," he deflates, realizing that she's crouching, petting a cat. A _ginger_ cat, no less; is the entire universe conspiring to mock him today?

"What?" Rose asks.

"Oh, I'm not really a cat person." He's not about to admit to her that he's jealous of a _feline_ , so he continues, "once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple it kind of takes the joy out of it."

He has a feeling Rose isn't fooled.


End file.
